justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gron
Were you looking for his son, Purple Guy, Violet Guy or Scott Cawthon? Warning: Page contains graphic deaths and disturbing content TRTF3 = Green Guy, also known as the Jester, is one of the murderers in The Return to Freddy's series, while the other being Purple Guy. He first appears in the minigame dubbed CD+ from The Return to Freddy's 3, where you play as him in a room with Lockjaw's parts (on rare occasion, they will be Golden Lockjaw's parts) on the ground and a child hanging on the wall by a hook bleeding. Trivia *At first many people thought that Green Guy was a new animatronic, due to his odd design. *He was often theorized to be Vigo, but with a complete body instead of the snake-like design. *The theme that plays in CD+ is a reversed mix of of the Glitch Minigame and Stage 01 themes from FNaF 3. *It is possible that he appeared in The Return to Freddy's (classic), as Phone Guy said on Night 5 he saw a figure that had long hair. The long hair could be Green Guy's hair. **Though, Green Guy's supposed "hair" could be merely a jester hat. *A fanmade name is Jester. However, when the TRTF3 and TRTF4 pages were separate pages, there were two songs, both called "Green Guy's Theme", and in the newspaper in TRTF4, it mentions Green Guy as being an insane entertainer/jester, leading to the name. In addition, Green Guy is referred to in the games files as "jester". |-|TRTF4 = Green Guy makes his second appearance in The Return to Freddy's 4, appearing in the Night 5 minigame, where you play as Purple Guy. He appears in a room with the same child from The Return to Freddy's 3, but Golden Lockjaw is there too this time, at the opposite end of the room. Green Guy is standing in front of the child, smiling, and then walks toward the middle of the room, most likely to meet with Purple Guy, though a white object is in the middle, which causes him to slip inside the Golden Lockjaw suit. He then looks around for a few moments, before getting crushed by it, and blood pouring out of it, and shaking. He presumably possessed Golden Lockjaw, and kills Blake at the end of Night 6. Trivia *Green Guy might not be dead, considering that PoniatorFilms implied that TRTF1-4 were nightmares. *If you look in the mouth of the Golden Lockjaw suit, there is no corpse, and there are endoskeleton teeth inside it, something that the springlock suits did not have. |-|TRTF5 = Green Guy is set to have a major role in the upcoming The Return to Freddy's 5, and is revealed to be inside Torture Golden Lockjaw. Teaser Game 1 Green Guy first appeared in the first teaser game for The Return to Freddy's 5, but his appearance is minor. He appears in The Machine's room along with Purple Guy, sabotaging the machine. Teaser Game 2 This time the player gets to play as Green Guy, and uses W, A, S, D to move, and space to shoot. In this minigame titled "Protect Your Son", Green Guy appears in a room with four open hallways on the top bottom left and right, with the child from The Return to Freddy's 3-4 in the middle of the room, crying, while Hybrid Lockjaws are moving across the screen. The goal of the minigame is to shoot the Hybrid Lockjaws, so they do not touch Green Guy (oddly, if they touch the child, nothing happens.). If they do touch Green Guy, Hybrid Lockjaw will come on screen and be shaking violently, while screams of pain, moans, crying, and reversed music play in the background. FIND ME Green Guy is referenced in most of these minigames, mainly those featuring his son. In an unnamed minigame featuring as The Unknown, Green Guy will appear to cover his son's eyes, in horror upon seeing the animatronic. Green Guy (prior to losing his sanity) appears as a cameo in another minigame. When his son walks in front of his office, he watches over him, before shutting the blinds over his window. In another minigame, Green Guy seen entertaining three children, when his son approaches him, and puts Golden Lockjaw's head on him, causing the springlocks inside to make him bleed. The minigame ends with Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. In a pair of minigames, on December 23, Green Guy, while still having a sane mind, is seen driving what is presumably his family, when an unknown character (possibly Violet Guy) rams his car to Green Guy's, leaving himself and his son the only survivors of the car crash, and possibly explaining how Green Guy became insane. The next day, on December 24, Green Guy, after losing his sanity, is seen celebrating Christmas with his son. While his son is playing with his toys, Green Guy gives him a present: a fedora. Teaser Game 6 This time Jester appears in two minigames, one where you play as him. In the first minigame (possibly) titled Father & Son where you play as Green Guy's son, he is seen standing in the corner, smiling. When touching him, blood will cover most of the room and painful moaning will play. His next appearance is in an unnamed minigame, where you play as him. In this minigame Green Guy appears with his arms out stretched and tounge sticking out. What sounds like laughing akin to a jester can be heard in the background, and could possibly be Green Guy himself laughing, considering he has been referred to as a Jester of some type. This minigame is 2D, meaning you can only move left and right. The goal of the minigame is to catch as many severed body parts (eyeballs, arms, heads with thier jaws ripped.) as possible, which will add to a score at top. If too many are missed though, Green Guy will kneel to the ground and begin crying. After a few seconds, he will open his eyes, look straight upward while grabbing his jaw, and tear it off. Then Torture Golden Lockjaw's head will jumpscare the player, ending the minigame. Trivia *In one of the images created by PoniatorFilms, along with most of the teaser games, the Green Guy is revealed to be the father of the child who possesed Lockjaw in TRTF 1-4. *It is possible that Green Guy could be inside Torture Golden Lockjaw, as Torture Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare plays after he rips his jaw off in the unnamed minigame. |-| Gallery = 3.png|Green Guy in The Return to Freddy's 5 Teaser Game 1 TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 1.jpeg|Green Guy in the Night 5 minigame of The Return to Freddy's 4. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 2.jpeg|Green Guy slipping into Golden Lockjaw. TRtF 4 Night 5 Minigame Jester 3.jpeg|Green Guy being crushed inside Golden Lockjaw. Jester TSG2.jpeg|Green Guy in the second tease game for The Return to Freddy's: Reboot. Jester 4 Slip.jpeg|Green Guy slipping in The Return to Freddy's 4. GLJ Minigame.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Golden Lockjaw. Lockjaw Minigame CDPlus.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Lockjaw. GLJ Staircase.jpeg|CD+ Minigame with Golden Lockjaw being used as a staircase. Insanity.png|The Green Guy revealed to be the father of the child in the 2nd Teaser Game. Jesterwalk.gif|Green Guy from the unnamed minigame in Teaser Game 6. Jester Cry.gif|An animated version of Green Guy removing his jaw. Jester TG6 Fath&Son.png JESTERSANE5.png JESTERSANE4.png JESTERSANE3.png JESTERSANE2.png JESTERSANE1.png JESTERPRESENT3.png JESTERPRESENT2.png JESTERPRESENT1.png ITSME6.png ITSME5.png ITSME4.png ITSME3.png THEUNKNOWN3.png TGLJ TGS6 Final frame.jpg|Possibly his remains inside Torture Golden Lockjaw Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Humans Category:Males